Josette Capua
Josette Capua is a minor antagonist in The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky who later becomes a playable character in SC and the 3rd. Character and Appearance Josette has a lot in common with Estelle Bright; both appear to be boyish, optimistic and energetic girls. She also has a huge crush on Joshua, and because of this the two girls are always at odds with each other, with Josette usually referring to Estelle as "the brainless one". However, she also has a much more feminine side than Estelle. Being a great cook and housekeeper, she's able to keep the otherwise all male air-brigade relatively clean. Another person that Josette doesn't get along with is Mueller Vander, who always picks her out and calls her a little brat. Background Josette is the only daughter in the family with two elder brothers, Don Capua and Kyle Capua. They were originally a noble family in the Erebonian Empire, before they were tricked by deceiving merchants and lost their wealth and status, all that was left were their servants and their modified airship, the Mountain Lion. So they became highway bandits operating off the airship, mostly working out of Liberl Kingdom. Story ''Trails in the Sky'' At the beginning, Josette and other Capua Sky Pirates members are low profile and only rob the riches. In Rolent, Josette even disguises herself as a student from Jenis Royal Academy so that she can analyze the Mayor Klaus' house and take the Septium for the Queen's gift from the safety box. The plan is a failure because Estelle and co manage to defeat her and retrieve the Septium, but she succeeds to escape by using the airship. Later, Josette's eldest brother is mind controlled. and decides to rob a commuting air-ship. Even Josette and Kyle notice that it's not like him at all to hijack an airship and demand the ransom from the Queen, and it began after meeting with mysterious guys. The Capuas are eventually defeated and caught by the Brights because of this, and are imprisoned in Leiston Fortress. Later, they become participants in the Grand Arena as a condition to get released from the prison if they win, unfortunately they lose to participants from The Intelligence Division. It is when Josette starts to have a crush on Joshua. By the end of the game, Cassius says that the Capuas escape from the prison during the later coup d'etat. ''Trails in the Sky SC'' The Capua Sky Pirates cooperates with Joshua to help him fighting Ouroboros, and Joshua helps them to get back their airship located in Nebel Valley from the Liberl Army. Josette is often worried about Joshua and makes a promise to him to come back safely if he succeeds with his plan to defeat Ouroboros. She's disappointed when Joshua decides to work together with Estelle again, but jokingly tells him to come back to The Sky Pirates anytime he wants to if he doesn't have feelings for Estelle anymore. After Ouroboros' plan to absorb orbment energies from all areas in Liberl succeeds, The Mountain Lion which flies around The Liberl Ark suddenly doesn't work and falls down to the surface of The Liberl Ark. All Capua members except Josette are imprisoned by Ouroboros' soldiers in The Battleship Glorious. Estelle and the others, who later arrive to The Liberl Ark by using The Arseille, save Josette from the enemies around the airship. She eventually joins the party to rescue the other Capua members from The Glorious. After getting rescued, Kyle tells Estelle and co to accept Josette as a helper while he and the other crews cooperate with The Arseille to help repairing their airship. From this point, Josette becomes a playable character until the end of the game. At the end of the game, the Capua family is pardoned by the Queen who also help to pay their debt. Instead of returning to the world of high society, they decide to start running an air-transportation company, shipping goods in need of fast delivery across the world, with Josette as the company's manager. ''Trails in the Sky the 3rd'' Josette is a fourth character to be summoned in Phantasma and becomes a full playable character. She's often seen together with Kloe, and the two of them become friends. The Sun Door 1 shows The Capuas doing their job as an air transportation company, and more details about why they lost their wealth and status back then. This door also has a shooting mini game where The Mountain Lion must shoot Ouroboros' flying enemies who attack the airship under Gilbert's order. Battle As a character, Josette is really rather all around below average. Wielding an Orbment gun in combat, she's neither that good physically nor any good magically. The good point is that some of her skills are pretty useful, including a super move that hits everyone and the ability to steal items, and later on a pretty solid normal AOE move as well, and the ability to lower enemy defense. In SC EVO (and potentially the 3rd EVO), she get buffed a bit as her Crafts and S-Crafts get additional debuff effects. Her S-Craft now added Defense and Art Defense debuff if enemies survive on hit, allowing other party members (mainly Joshua on SC) to deal more damage as follow up Arts/S-Crafts. Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Female Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gunner Category:Boss Characters Category:Turncoats Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Party Members